


Lance's Great Idea

by SoraHoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: Lance's ideas could be a little out there. However, no one expected this particular suggestion to be quite so appealing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick little Shance before I head off to class. Enjoy!

Lance was in a great mood. He plopped down on the couch next to Shiro and leaned back, turning slightly towards the older man. Shiro greeted him with a smile and turned back to talking to Keith and Hunk. Pidge turned a suspicious eye on Lance’s grin. Their eyes met and the grin didn’t falter. Now she was worried.

At the proper lull in conversation, Lance brought up the fact that on earth, it’d be Valentine’s day soon and that they should celebrate. Hunk's face lit up and he immediately started talking about ideas he’s had to create a flavor similar to chocolate.

“I’ll take the chocolate but why do we need to have a party? It’s just Valentine’s Day,” Keith said.  


“You just don’t know how to fully appreciate all the wonders that Valentine’s Day brings,” Lance responded.  


Pidge jumped up to stop him, but it was to too late. Keith asked how.

“Well, I’m glad you asked,” Lance said. He cleared his throat and turned to his right, “Take Shiro, for example. Strong, built. All that training and all he’s doing with it is fighting!”  


Confused looks went around the room. Shiro tilted his head slightly, not quite understanding where Lance was going with this. Valentine’s day wasn’t about being strong or being in shape.

Lance put his hand on Shiro’s upper thigh and scooted in closer, close enough that Shiro had to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

“Roses are red,” he started, “Violets are fine,” he licked his lips, “You be the six, and I’ll be the nine.”  


There was a brief pause in motion before Shiro dropped his jaw and let out a strangled, “Huh?”

Face red and heart hammering, he struggled to find words to say while his eyes lowered from Lance’s eyes to his lips. Those lips that were quirked at the side, set in a smirk. Those lips that were attached to the body of the eyes still staring at him. Those lips that were attached to the body of the thumb that was rubbing small circles on his inner thigh.

That’s one party activity down. Now to come up with the rest.


End file.
